


Black Bolts

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a powerful enemy is about to destroy them, a strange apparition saves the day, but she seems to know Stiles a lot. A little too much to Derek tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first try at fanfiction, and as this is not my mother tongue, i hope this will be as understandable to read as is it in my mind.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

This new pack was extremely aggressive. The encounter was really turning into a disaster. Isaac and Scott were lying unconscious on the floor , Alison and her father were injured, Stiles was on the edge (well, maybe one step beyond the edge) of a panic attack, and Derek bleed profusely, as the three werewolves and the terrifying powerful masked man who backed them up.

The end was near,until black bolts hit the ground, and two hands suddenly appeared coming from the hard ground, followed by the shape of a human being, a women .

She looked around, and fixed her attention on the group standing in front of Derek, who frowned at the strange apparition, and Stiles, whose panic attack stopped .

“Derek, who is this...”stuttered Stiles

The sentence remained unfinished, as the women suddenly rushed towards the other pack and hit the closest one so brutally that they could feel the crack of his skull .

As she attacked them with an amazing violence , Scott and Isaac regained consciousness and the almost defeated pack was gathering.

“What happened? How long were we unconscious?” asked Scott

“Not really long” Stiles answered, “but we were almost done and suddenly whoosh, she appeared from the ground, and she is slaughtering them. Dude, if she came for us, we are so fucked up...”

The screams of the fight suddenly stopped, as no one was standing other than the unknown women, who came in direction of the pack. She was surprisingly average for somebody who just killed two Betas and their Alpha in few minutes, a pale skinned, dark haired women with brown eyes, and a little plump.Blood was dripping of her fingers, and she was looking around.

“Have you seen the masked man?”she asked” I lost him in the heat of ...this”she designated the bloody mess of the bodies left behind.

“Are you sure you didn't lost the count and tear him apart, in the heat of the moment? Because you..."

“I'm sure I didn't get him, Stilinski” she snapped.” Unlike your friends, I don't nap during fights”

The pack looked at Stiles in disbelief. How could this women coming from who-know-where knew him? Stiles was utterly shocked ,both by the answer and the fact that she knewn his name. And he was even more surprised when she turned her back and walked down the road saying ”I'll be back”.

“What the hell just happened?” asked Scott, but the emergency of healing the Argent suddenly appeared ,and Allison and her father were brought to ER, where Mrs McCall reassured everyone, but kept them for the night.

At home, Stiles remained awake.Who was this women? Where did she came from? Was she dangerous? All these questions were running in his head, when he heard a voice

“Stiles!”

Derek has entered, once more, by the window and stood in the shadow of the room.

“ Oh Christ!! You've never heard of doors, phones, even carrier pigeon? I have had enough apparitions for the night.” “

Stop it. How did she know you?”

“I DON'T KNOW”

“So how did she know you, and why did she help us? “

“ I may appear a bit repetitive, but I DON'T KNOW!!!”

Derek seemed really worried, which was a new one for Stiles, who was used to Derek's Poker Face in most situations, and he suddenly felt that something more happened.

“What happened, I mean what happened more?”

“The remains of the pack are gone. Not a trace, not even a smell, Nothing.”

“Are you sure? “ Derek killer glare stopped any further questions from Stiles.

“If she comes back, you call me,immediately.”

Stiles' mouth was still open when Derek left by the window

“Sure ,no problem, It's so nicely asked, how to say no, Dumbass”

“I HEARD THAT”

This was certainly not helping for having a good night rest.

The next day, Scott and Isaac were in school , with no lasting effects of their brutal encounter but Allison and her father needed some rest. They were waiting for the beginning of the English class. Lydia was here, and she announced that a new english teacher was in school.The teacher came and asked for silence, under the scared look of Isaac, which made Scott and Stiles turn their back.In jeans and leather jacket, the woman was staring at them.

Stiles hardly remembered a time were he felt so amazed, but he remembered what Derek had asked, and he quickly send a text. “ she's at school now”

The woman stared at him as intensely as Derek, but she said nothing. _Au contraire_ , she flashed him a warm smile.Which scared Stiles even more.

She introduced herself under the name of Ms W. ROSENBERG, which made Stiles raise a brow. Come on, somebody using a Buffy reference could not be totally evil. But he expressed concern about this statement in a discussion with the pack, even more with the grumpy Alpha.

So called grumpy Alpha whose car just appeared in Stiles' sight . Ms Rosenberg looked by the window and had a little smirk , which was not really reassuring. This woman was really hard to understand, but Stiles suddenly had a feeling that she was a lot of thing, but certainly not a danger . Well, not for him, at least.

And she began with a study of a Shakespeare sonnet, _From fairest creatures we desire increase_ , one of Stiles favorite.

At the end of the class, she stopped Stiles :

“You should find a way to stop the cranky wolf from watching me. He'd better watch his back. If I am forced to do so, I won't hesitate to incapacitate him, even if it hurts you”

“What are you talking about? And How do you know us?”

“You and I, Stilinski, have more in common than you thought. And keep your Sourwolf on a leash. I only warn politely once.”

All of a sudden, Stiles was reconsidering his opinion on the Buffy reference. She really was menacing. And the Sourwolf...Wait! How on earth did she know about this nickname? He never used it in front of other people than Scott and Derek.

Something was really, really fucking wrong and he was sure that he had to warn Derek, now. And he ran as never before on the parking lot.

“Derek, you must go!!”

"Stiles, you're kidding me. If you called me for nothing, I swear...”

Derek lost the end of his sentence when he saw Stiles look of horror .He never had scared him so much before and, even flattering, it was not normal .

“Derek, kneel , now” screamed Stiles.

Derek instinct ordered him to obey, and the very moment he touched the ground, he felt the blow over his head coming straight to Stiles face. Derek growled without even noticed it.

The time is brain processed this information, he saw the woman standing in front of Stiles and take the blow , protecting him with her body. And the next second she jumped over Derek's head , and snapped the neck of the man.

Derek got up and rushed to Stiles, who was unharmed. Then they both turned to the woman and the head she had just pulled from a man who, a moment before, was trying to kill them. She was smiling .

“Gross...”

“Stiles, dear, you're quite a runner. I knew you will come to him fast, but honestly...”

Derek stared at her , and she fixed him in return. Stiles was facing the first eyebrow fight of the history, and the chances were even.

“So, you just threatened him for me, well, come to his rescue, hmm, on purpose” said Stiles, very confused , and scratching his head. “Why not simply said it, even to him?”

“You're both stubborn. You work better on the rush. You are a good team, but the constant bickering always tires me.”

Derek finally asked : “ Who are you? And why do you help us?”

“Good question, but very complicated to answer fully. First, I clean my mess.” When Stiles and Derek looked at the body, it was turning to ashes, and her eyes were darker.” I came as an ally, to bring back the masked man you fought yesterday where he belongs. As soon as I got him, I go back and never to return. Hopefully”

Stiles watched her carefully , and asked the question who burned his lips :

” Why do you help us? And how do you know us, with specific details?”

She smiled and whispered at his ear, making sure Derek couldn't hear “Cause you told me so , Father”.

As Stiles felt on the ground, she came back teaching for the rest of the day.

 

Derek was still surprised by Stiles reaction. When he asked what was her answer, Stiles gave him a blank look, before returning to school , saying he better not bother her anymore.This was not acceptable, but he couldn't follow him and force him to answer. He decided to wait until the night to insist a little (well a lot) more. He really was pissed by the woman, who was at least as annoying as Stiles, but undeniably stronger, smart and bold. And he really didn't like the look Stiles gave her after she whispered at his ear. He looked at her like she was precious, and she was nothing, he barely known her , it was...

“ Am I jealous? No way, Stiles is just ...”

“Oh for heaven's sake, Derek, really? You're still at this point? It's unbelievable"

Derek was startled. The last person he was expecting to see in front of him was this woman, and she had heard something even him was not ready to consider. He went immediately on werewolf mode, in spite of a strong feeling that she meant no harm. The effect was nonetheless missed, as she patted him on the shoulder as he was growling.

“ You are always the same , I find it reassuring, I'm so far from home and you are a rock. A grumpy one, but my own. I wish I could come home to see you .”

“What are you talking about? We don't know each other “

“...Yet. And you'll love me, my dad says i'm lovable”

And Derek felt it was an absolute truth. Every cell of his body felt she was important to him.

“I've told Stiles a secret. You deserve your one too. I'll give you my name, the real one, if you want to”

“I don't trust you” “

I know. But you will. And you won't regret it" she retreated "My name is HALE ”

“Wait!”

But she was gone, like magic. He was all alone, but the news was a bomb. She was one of her kin, and he wasn't even questioning it. In fact, it made perfect sense,only family could annoy him so much. And Stiles.But where did she come from? And what was the secret she told Stiles? The way he reacted was more and more intriguing, and Derek Hale had a very moderated taste for mysteries.Especially when Stiles was involved.

The next few days, Stiles waited for her after school.He had not told Scott the whole truth about the attack , only saying she was not an enemy for sure.As the bell rang, she came straight to him, and he really saw her for the first time. She was the cutest girl he ever saw, and in class she was definitely the smartest English teacher he ever had, and he felt so proud that it scared him a little. He really liked her.

“Don't you have class, Stiles?”

“I'm currently looking for lessons in English. Are you available?”

“I can teach you, but i'll have to charge. Trust me, I'm expensive, but totally worth it” she smiled.

“We learnt that a masked man was saw at a club in town, we plan to go tonight. Wanna come?”

“Yes. Come at my apartment at 8pm, if you want to chat. I could have to maintain my cover here, and I can't talk to you here nor at Pawpaw house”

“Pawpaw? Really? It's crazy”

Stiles came as said, most embarrassed than he expected. What could he say to his fully grown , werewolf killing magical daughter? She suddenly opened the door.

“Come in , Dad. I don't want the neighborhood beginning call me Mrs Robinson”

“Right” he said “and I don't want to explain this to ...Pawpaw” he chuckled.

The small apartment was almost empty, apart from a couch, a table and a big bed. The wall was covered in pictures and notes.

“You didn't lost your time” he said while browsing the notes. “Are you a little hyperactive?”

“I took it from the best” “So... can I ask you a few things? “

“Yes , but I won't answer to a lot , so don't be disappointed”

“Ok. Who is your mother?”

“Nope”

She began lightning a cigarette, and Stiles looked at her displeased.

“You smoke?” “Shit! Sorry Dad” she said, stubbing out the cigarette instantly, but she suddenly stared at him as he chuckled.Her eyes were fire.

“This isn't funny, Dad.”

“Oh yes it is. But seriously, don't. It smells. How do you do to have this place and the teacher job so fast? And to turn the body to ashes?”

“It's a bit of magic. I'm not that good, but in this case, it was really useful.But I can't abuse it without consequences. If I do, I can become a real pain in the ass. And I don't know someone here who could handle me in case of necessity. It came from a _slightly_ demonic origin.”

“That's why your eyes were darker?When you get rid of the corpse?”

“Yes. But it is not an real issue. I only use it for emergencies, so i'm fine”

Stiles phone rang. Scott and the others were going to the club, and it was time to go. As she stood up to go changing her outfit, Stiles thought of the most obvious of all of the questions.

“How did I name you? Not Willow, I guess, but could you tell me this? You told me about the demonic thing, so...”

“Of course. You gave me your most beloved name”

“Claudia?”

“Yes Dad?”

Stiles was still smiling when she came back. “I'm ready to go”.Stiles raised an eyebrow

“With THAT neckline?”

“Dad!!! Are you for real? We have to go, seriously”

They found the others in front of the club and after a little embarrassment, they were ready to came in.

But the bouncer wouldn't let Stiles enter. “No kids here”

As Stiles was about to protest, Claudia took him in her arms and gave the bouncer the most disgustingly charming smile and began to plead:

“I'm sorry, but my brother really had a hell of a day. He's been dumped by his girlfriend because of his boyish looks, and we really wanted to party hard to comfort him.” She leaned closer to the man, with the most breathy voice “Do you think you could help us? I'll be SO grateful.”

The man let them in, and she kissed his cheek. “Thanks”.

Stiles had always been annoyed by these moments when a good looking person could have anything by a little manipulation. He remembered the time Derek did it at the police station and he found this exasperating. He 'd never been able to do it without a lot of talk, and this looked so easy even for HIS daughter.

The club was full of people, and the werewolves began to look for the masked man. Stiles went to the bar and took two drinks for him and Claudia, who talked to Derek. Even in the half-light, people were looking at them with obvious lust, and this really annoyed him.Derek was tense, but he seemed to relax near Claudia, which bothered him. No way Derek was gonna make out with his daughter. It would be so disgusting, and he knew that punching him in the face would essentially hurt him.

He was still on these thoughts when he saw Claudia's eyes follow a really sexy girl nearby.He gave her the drinks with an immense relief.

“Nothing ?” he asked “Wanna dance?”

They both looked at Derek, who frown as an answer, and raised a laugh from Stiles and Claudia.

“So you're into girls? You take that from me I guess” laughed Stiles on the dance-floor

. “You have no idea. Boys are good too. Both are good”

Stiles was surprised, but didn't show it, because he could retaliate. He looked in direction of Derek with a sigh.Claudia really was unusual.

She was watching while dancing, and she suddenly saw something that seemed to worry her.She left Stiles and followed two men outside, a frown on her face. Derek went after her, followed by Stiles. They exchanged a worried look.

“No please no!!” a girl outside cried

“Come on, we see you dancing, you want it!”answered harshly a man , with another one giggling.

“No!please stop ! No!” “She said no, don't you hear?”

Stiles and Derek came out, followed by Lydia and Isaac, at the exact moment where one of the three just caught Claudia from behind. A girl with her clothes torn was crying on the ground.

“If you ask for it too, I'll give you too, bitch.”said the man in front of her, who punched her in the face, and Stiles felt his fist clench.

But Derek hold him . As he did so, they saw her leg raise vertically and kick her assaulter's jaw. He felt on the ground as she dislocated the shoulder of the one who still hold her. The third one tried to run away, but the pack was blocking the issue . Lydia and Isaac run to comfort the sobbing girl, as Claudia was holding the last one, with a look on her face who even made Derek hesitate to intervene until he saw her about to rip his throat.

“No means No”

“Stop.You're not supposed to kill humans.”

“He's not supposed to abuse a girl saying no” she retorqued, before letting him fall and flee, almost pissing himself.

Stiles came close to Claudia, hugged her and told in her ear “Calm down. I'm so proud of you, but you don't...”

“...have to be a killer” she muttered. “I know”

She smiled at him, but a move in the shadows caught her attention.

“He's here. Be careful”. And she began to chase him, followed by Derek , Scott and Isaac, as Stiles an Lydia brought the girl back on the inside .

After bringing her to the police station and an awkward explanation with the sheriff, which ended by a “ I'm proud of you, son”, Stiles came home and he was thinking all over again.

FATHER? Awesome !!At least, he would not die a virgin, which was kind of comforting, and his daughter was BADASS. A little bit violent, yes, but he could always work on it again in the future....

Holy Shit. She came from future. His future. And she sounds familiar with Derek, which is, well, comforting too. And this is strange, because Stiles never really considered Derek as a part of his future. The lone wolf would remain close after all, and Stiles felt a great joy in his heart,and was glad for it. And she is powerful.Not in a really human way, nor werewolfey. What is she in fact? I hope Derek will leave her alone, it could end poorly. They could stare each other to death. It would be Awesome!

Stiles was lost in his thoughts when Derek came through the window, and made Stiles fall from his bed.

“Dude, seriously?”

“What did she told you ?”

“Where is she know? You lost them? Why are you here? Tell something!"

“ We couldn't find him, but she refused to stop, and she was really difficult to follow. Now tell me what she said to you. I know you didn't tell everything! I have to know" 

“ It's private. Go stare someone else. I'm done”

Derek came dangerously close to Stiles, still on the floor. He was really, really pissed, and Stiles always found Derek presence utterly distracting, but he was decided. He won't let him mess with his daughter. She was facing a powerful enemy and Derek must not put her in danger with his moody demeanor, and his eyes, and his... everything. He took a deep breath.

“What is not clear enough for you, Hale? You leave her alone, or I'll stuff mountain ash in you furry ass! Am I clear enough?”

Derek was stunned. Stiles never talked to him like this, apart this one time when is father has been abducted by the Darach, but it never happened again until this very moment, and Derek has to admit that this fearless Stiles really turns him on. He was about to bend forward him when a scream resound from the outside.

And it was her voice.

Both never ran faster outside, and the fight was apocalyptical.Claudia bleed profusely, and her opponent has lost his left arm . Derek ran next to her but she screamed:

“No way. He's not harmless, step back, I must obliterate his voice!!”

“How will you do it?”

She stood up, and with the cruelest smile, she said “I'll rip his tongue”

And she ran and climbed him, put her hand in his mouth and took her trophy, but took an awful blow before ,which put her down.

“Derek, restrain him, now”

Stiles ran to her as she was falling on the ground

“No, no, no, you cannot die. I forbid you. Use your powers, I don't care about the consequences. There's no way you die tonight, ok?”

“ I know Dad, but know, it's up to you now. I love you”

And twenty five in the future Stiles remembers.And he is ready.

“Derek, time travel, chop chop. Save our daughter. Ready?”

“Since she was born”

And with the experience and the power of twenty five years of fights, losses and love, Messrs.Stilinski and Hale take a path through time to save their daughter, who saved them twenty five years before.

The black bolts hitting the ground around them barely worry Stiles, who is trying to stop the blood loss his future daughter is suffering, and Derek , who can't let the man go, stare powerless to a crying Stiles. But when he sees two hands coming from the ground, an slender man and a more muscular, and, in an utter panic, he begins to howl.

When Stiles turn his head, he sees himself in a mirror, older, tired, and a familiar face behind, older but still stunningly beautiful.

“You can let her, I bring her home. And Derek, go see yourself and take the package, ok?”

When Derek sees his older self he immediately understands and as he let him take the body, he can't help but asking: “She's my, well ,our daughter, isn't she?”

His older self nods in silence, and adds :” She'll be fine. We 'll never let her die.”

And he comes back to the black bolt path, dragging the bloodied man, now totally powerless.

Stiles looks at his daughter, and she looks relieved. “Thanks for coming with Dad so fast. You really had a good memory.”

“Wait!! I am your father? And Derek is your father too? How the Hell is that even possible? You're adopted? But it makes sense, you are like him...but I don't understand”

The older Stiles smiles at his younger self.

“You are so right. But you have so much more to go through, and to learn. And Claudia needs care. We have to go. And Derek doesn't know YET you're the other parent, so keep your mouth shut for a while, he is not ready Yet."

With a look to the younger Derek, he carries their injured daughter in his arms, and whispers “He is not ready for so much more, you'll see soon enough.Emotionally constipated"

And he goes by the path of the black bolts, which close behind them . All of a sudden, the silence falls, all tracks of what had happened disappeared, apart from Claudia's blood.

“That was really crazy, man. Thank God, she is safe” says Stiles.

Derek leans his arm around Stiles' shoulders“ Yes , it's a relief. She really is unusual"

Stiles stares at him, but remains silent. He wonders if he is ready for this, but as a cool man from the future said to him, he'll see soon enough. And he's ready .


End file.
